


The New ARC Trooper

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 782nd Flower Legion [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 782nd Flower Legion, ARC troopers - Freeform, Commander Tayo is a total Uke, Daredevil is a handsome devil, LGBT+ themes, M/M, Orchid Squad, Prosthetics, Sexual Content, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: The 782nd legion is a clone squad stationed on Vegma Seventeen under the command of Jedi Knight Nona Reays. All OCs belong to me, but Star Wars: the Clone Wars sadly belongs to Disney.***Commander Tayo doesn’t like the new ARC trooper.





	The New ARC Trooper

The gunship landed on the landing platform. It was a sunny day on Vegma Seventeen, and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. The new ARC trooper, Daredevil, stepped off the gunship and headed inside. He took off his bucket and smiled, his long red hair spilling out like a rain of red. He checked the time, and he charged off to the command center. 

Inside the command post, Commander Tayo stood at the sensor array, watching the gunship leave the range of the scanners. He sighed, rubbing his temples. Not another cocky ARC trooper. Especially in his prized squad. Orchid Squad was his pride and joy, full of the supreme of the 782nd. 

“Good afternoon,” a trooper with crimson red armor walked in. 

Tayo recognized the skirts of an ARC and the shoulder guards of one too. Head to toe, the trooper was dressed in red. Even the trooper’s hair was red, but he had the rare genetic defect of bright blue eyes. This trooper had a tattoo across his throat, and it read “I do not fear the valley, for I am death” in black ink. 

“Um, Hello. You must be the new ARC trooper, ARC - 6161,” Tayo shook the trooper’s hand. 

“Call me Daredevil, Commander Tayo. It’s a pleasure to finally get the chance to mingle with the Flower Legion,” Daredevil smiled, “perhaps it’ll be easier than some of my other missions.”

“You were at Geonosis?” Tayo asked, taking off his bucket, “lost my left leg.”

“I didn’t see Geonosis the first time. I saw it the second time,” Daredevil sighed, “anyhow, can you direct me to my room?”

“You’ll be bunking with Orchid Squad. They’ve got their name on the door,” Tayo said, “first left down that corridor.” 

“Thanks,” Daredevil smiled, “and if you ever need someone to warm your bunk, I will gladly.”

The moment Daredevil walked out, the entire command center erupted into chatter about how dreamy the ARC trooper was. The younger troopers in the room gushed and kept their voices in whispers before bursting into giggles. Tayo felt a soft blush cross his gentle face. He smiled, planning on putting that cocky ARC in his place. 

***

Tayo caught Daredevil in the hallway around dinner time. The red headed trooper had changed into civilian clothes. If anything, the thick red ponytail trailing down the trooper’s back gave him a dressed down but still classy appearance. He was truly a work of art, clearly whoever got a hold of his growth chamber had made this ARC for the sex appeal. 

“Hey, ARC trooper,” Tayo yelled across the hall.

“Oh, Tayo. Is everything alright?” Daredevil stopped and stood before Tayo. 

“No, it’s not! How dare you propose such a lewd act in my command center?!?! I ought to have you shipped back to Kamino!” Tayo erupted into a full on rage.

“Well, if it’s such a problem, then do it! I’m used to being cast aside by commanders that think they know what it’s like! It’s hard being an ARC! People treat us like we’re all bad asses, and guess what? We aren’t!” Daredevil shot back, his eyes wide with anger, “so before you walk around, stepping on me, check your facts.”

“Daredevil, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” Tayo quickly apologized.

“Fuck you,” Daredevil hissed, walking away. 

***

Daredevil laid down in his bunk, his first day in the 782nd a bust. He just wanted to sleep. He was thankful that each member of Orchid Squad had an individual bed with their own small room. He had changed out of his chill out clothes to his blacks. He yawned softly and smiled at the window. He would leave the curtains open tonight. 

“Hey, Daredevil,” a soft voice whispered at the doorway. 

Daredevil rolled over, laying his eyes on Tayo, “what the fuck do you want?” 

“I wanna say sorry,” Tayo lowered his head, hiding his brown eyes behind a curtain of black hair. 

“Get the fuck out,” the ARC snarled. 

“Please, Daredevil. Come on!!!” Tayo got frustrated, “I got all gussied up for nothing!!!”

“What are you wearing? Is that lace?” the ARC sat up, intrigued. 

“It’s my way of saying sorry,” the commander whispered. 

“You wanna have sex with me, now?” Dare raised an eyebrow, “come over here then.”

“Okay,” Tayo approached the bed, his knees weak, and the helm of his lace boxers not really helping much to hide the erection he was worried about the ARC seeing. 

They cuddled for a few minutes, Daredevil’s hand on Tayo’s thin hip. The commander had a very feminine body, and Daredevil questioned why the commander had even remotely been a question of filling the rank. The ARC’s calloused fingers found the seam from prosthetic to skin. Tayo’s right leg was gone at the mid thigh. The commander’s thin face rested on Daredevil’s chest. 

“Gosh, you’re wonderful at cuddling,” Daredevil smirked.

“I was honestly hoping we would cut to the chase. I already prepped myself the best I could,” Tayo whispered, snuggling against the ARC’s torso. 

“Oh, you thought you were gonna be getting some, huh?” he laughed. 

“Yes,” the commander whispered. 

“Get on my lap,” the ARC trooper ordered, “you okay with some sub/dom play?” 

“Yes, yes, I am,” Tayo’s knees started quivering as he clambered on top of the huge ARC. 

“So, can I take off your prosthetic or should you leave it on?”

There was a pregnant pause between the two. Tayo’s hands started to shake as he moved to remove the prosthetic. Daredevil moaned softly. 

“You’ve got a nub kink or something?” Tayo laughed shakily. 

“No, I’ve just got a trust kink,” Daredevil rested his hands on Tayo’s hips, “you’re still beautiful.”

Once the prosthetic fell to the floor with a clatter, Tayo comfortably sat on top of Daredevil’s crotch, gently rubbing himself against the ARC’s hard cock. Daredevil moaned.

“So, can I take you now?” Tayo asked politely.

“Yeah,” Daredevil smiled, taking his cock out of his pants and pulling down Tayo’s panties.

The ARC whipped around and suddenly Tayo had his back against the bed and Daredevil rested on top of him. Daredevil lined his cock up against Tayo’s ass. With one gentle but firm push, Daredevil was inside of the commander. Tayo let out a whine, clearly not used to ARC cock. 

“Aww, where’s the ferocity I saw in you earlier?”

“It’s my first… first time with a man.”

“Oh shit, I didn’t know. I would’ve gone slower.”

“It’s okay. Just… ahh, it feels a bit better. I think it’s safe for you to start going.”

Daredevil sank his teeth into Tayo’s shoulder and started a gentle pace, slowly moving in and out of his partner until he was fully sheathed. Tayo let out a sweet choir of whimpers and whines as the ARC took his virginity. The softness of Daredevil’s kisses along his jawline made Tayo feel honestly loved. His first time, beautifully underneath this handsome ARC’s body. 

And that was when Daredevil stopped completely. Tayo’s eyes snapped open, and he looked at his partner, confused. The ARC got up, pulling out. Tayo sat up slowly. 

“Hold on. I’m getting my ropes,” Daredevil pulled out a coiled up rope. 

“Wh-what?” Tayo whimpered.

“Kidding. I’m trying to find my extra bottle of lube,” Daredevil bent over.

“Damn, you have a fine ass,” Tayo said loudly.

“You have a very tight ass,” Daredevil found his lube and slicked up his cock before mounting Tayo again.

“Fucking hell!!!” Tayo shouted, having to again get used to that ARC cock.

“Like that, baby?” Daredevil whispered, fucking Tayo at a medium pace.

“Faster, ugh! I wanna cum. You left me hanging,” the commander complained. 

“If I wanted you hanging, I’d have you suspended from the ceiling with your cock in a cage,” Daredevil whispered in his partner’s ear. 

“So… lewd,” Tayo whispered, blushing. 

“I’m gonna finish you right now,” Daredevil whispered in Tayo’s ear. 

And with that, Daredevil started rutting Tayo hard, hitting the commander’s prostate at a very quick pace. Tayo let out a cry when he came, white painting his belly. Daredevil came with a low moan of Tayo’s sweet name. 

Daredevil picked up the commander and put him in his bathtub, smiling softly. 

“Was that fun?” 

“Yeah. You’re not so bad for an ARC trooper.”


End file.
